Awakening Chapter 21
by TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken
Summary: I glance at Tori from the corner of my eye, She was shaking with delight.  I followed her stare and became dumbfounded. The taunts weren’t solely on the lack of fashion but where more on Chloe’s body shape.
1. Fashion

Awakening-Chapter 21

Derek's POV

Leaving Tori standing over by the corner, forced to view only our backs. I leaned over Simon and handed Chloe the cash and the receipts rapped around the folded twenties. I purposely took the longest route just to shun her. Hoping this action wasn't in vain. Does Tori even have enough brain cells to notice that nobody wants her around?Nope, it didn't even faze her. I'm still lost on why Chloe insisted on taking her.

Tori, oblivious to my hint, skipped around to face the group. A smile plastered to her face. What is she playing at? She snatched the receipt out of Chloe's hand. Just as i was about to ponder why a snobby rich bitch like Tori would pass up on the chance to fat'n her wallet, she answered my question. To inflict verbal torture upon any one in hearing range, mainly Chloe. Does she realize the only person keeping her here is the one person whom is the target of the majority of her rants. The casual smirk looks a little to forced. Is that shock in her eyes?

"My God, is this your bank account or college fund?" Tori taunts.

Chloe leaps up to grab the dangling receipt in Tori's out stretch hand. "My dad direct-deposits my allowance. After fifteen years, it adds up."

"And he just lest you access it?"

"Why wouldn't he." The look of confusion on her face made me a little confused myself. She must have known that that amount in her account wasn't a normal fifteen year olds bank account. Not even snobby ones like Tori.

"Um, because you could spend it. No wait. Let me guess you're to responsible for that."

"She's smart," Simon piped in.

Leave it to him to feel the need to save Chloe from the evil wench. But that only fed the fire. Having the guy she liked defend the girl she was taunting. Oh my head is hurting! I don't think I can handle her much longer. She is not helping this headache.

" Is that what you call it. I was thinking more..." She yawed.

Chloe's cheeks were stained with blush. The heat was readianting from Her.

"Enough." A growl escaped my mouth.

"Yeah, don't forget who gave you money for this." Simon nudged Tori's shopping bag."

Tori's jaw twitched. At any other time i would have had to suppressed a smirk. But not tonight. My headache was making me even more irritable then normal.

"It was twenty bucks for food and a blanket, and I'm keeping tabs. I'll pay her back. I'm responsible, too. Just not" waving at the receipt, "disgustingly responsible." I rolled my eyes. Give me a break Tori...

My thoughts were cut short when Chloe diverted the attention. Spinning around to face me and took the bag out of my hands. Tori taking a hint that her taunting had ended, uncapped her soda and started sipping it. Thank God. Peace for at lease thirty seconds.

"So What did I get?" She reached inside the bag. "A backpack. Two sweaters. Thank-" The sweaters had unrolled, and my peace had ended all to soon. Tori had choked on her mouthful of soda, laughing. Eyes glued to the sweaters.

Chloe pivoted slowly to face Tori. If it wasn't for her pounding heart, she would have appeared calm. "Your Choices?" One eyebrow arched.

Tori raised her hands. "Uh-uh. I offered to pick something out, but Derek insisted." She turned on me. Not even trying to hide the satisfaction on her face." No wonder you were gone so long. Must have had a hard time finding ones that ugly."

"What?" What?! We are on the run. We don't know for how long. Cash is definitely not something that should be splurged on something like fashion.

Tori snatched the tag and erupted in laughter. "I though so. They're Boys'. Size Twelve boys." She crossed her arms and signed. A look of complete satisfaction was on her face.

A luxury of fashion isn't something we can afford. Chloe isn't that vain or selfish that the need to be superior in fashion over others isn't a requirement in order to be comfortable. For the love of god, we are on the run. Wow! Tori is even shallower then I thought. "So? the women's' cost more. I figured it wouldn't matter with Chloe."

Tori's laughter rang throughout out the abandoned home.

"What?" I'm well a wear that I'm not fluent in the language of female. By all means Simon is more qualified but really, why is this such an issue.

"Nothing you were just being honest, right?" Tori said in such a sweet voice. The way she can switch her personality from raging bitch to sweet and innocent in a matter of seconds makes my mood swings look…….

Simon's calm facade was almost perfect save for a few telltale signs. When inhaling, he holds his breathe for a fraction of a second before exhales. He also slightly arches his brows as if preventing them from touching. His whole body, limb from limb, perfectly relaxed. Appearing unconcerned or even board. To someone who really knows Simon, you can tell that he was agitated. The beat of his heart was enough to spoil the show. How could anyone not hear it. Its almost as loud as Chloe's.

I glance at Tori from the corner of my eye, She was shaking with delight. I followed her stare and became dumbfounded. The taunts weren't

solely on the lack of fashion but where more on Chloe's body shape. No wonder i hadn't picked up on it before. Thats Simon's expertise.

"Tori?" Simon asked in one of his sweetest voice. The 'Deer in headlights' look passed through Tori's eyes. Does she think Simon has finally warmed up to her. What is he going to asked her out?

"Shut up!" Simon matched his tone with a glare. Tori was wrenched into reality, the 'DEER in headlights' look vanished. Before she even had a second to compose the hurt, Simon had already shifted his shoulders to block her from his current conversation.

"Chloe we'll grab you something else tomorrow." Simon's tone was sincere. He was really the best person to comfort Chloe.

"No, Derek's right. These will fit. Thanks." I could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She fumbled as she stood and rushed out of the room clutching the sweaters. "I'm going to go and try them one." I doubt that anyone could hear her mumbled excuse to leave.


	2. Slumber

This is punishment. I doubt that anyone would be able to withstand this kind of torture; vocal cords of a demon spawn, also known as Tori. I was the lucky winner of a guided tour of my own personnel hell. Glancing over at my tour guide, I in-hailed. Hoping to prepare myself for what is to come, a conversation. I sighed. "Tori you are free to stay awake as long as you want but you will be up at dawn. And by the way you are not using the lantern. We are on a short supply of batteries. We will use the sun when we can and sleep when we can't." A simple statement like that took a lot of my effort. Controlling myself with Tori around will be very difficult. I've been trying very hard for the pass half hour. For a moment I thought I had failed with my temper and Tori. Finally Tori agree that retiring at dark and waking at dawn was "lame" but reasonable. We are no longer in the world of light switches and modern conveniences.

The pain that's been plaguing my temples have spread its cancer throughout my skull and now resides at the base of my lower neck. My foul mood must be contagious. It seems that the more Simon tries to improve Chloe's mood, the damper it gets.

The idea of retreating into my dreams is a prospect that seemed too far away to have any comfort. The gift of a Tori free environment, may have been filled with a false hope, but hope none ales. The promises that will sooth the pain of Tori's torturous voice.

My sanctuary finial arrived, slapping me in the face with its taunting ways. Slumber finally graced us with its presence, stretched through out the abandon house. Simon and Tori's snores a constant reminder that I was the only one who wasn't on a friendly base with sleep…. My restless limbs and agitated mind only helped the situation all the more. The violent threats that my muscles spat at my flesh, kept me from enjoying my haven. My fingers search and found their destination. A nagging itch. The fever evaporated all hopes of tolerating these side effects of my curse. Sprawled eagle on the filthy floor left dwelling on what is to come. My personal hell, my Change.

"B-b-but Aunt Laurie w-w-what a-a-a-about you?" Chloe mumbled sleepily. Pulling me out of my waking dreams. I studied her tiny figure. She rolled over onto her back and mumbled some more. I went back to my lack of sleep after I was sure she was asleep. I was trying hard to maintain a steady breathing pattern and clear my mind. My goal was at least a few hours of sleep.

She tossed and turned for about ten minutes before she shot up and gasped for air. I could hear her heart race. Her shoulders hunched over. Her eyes scanned our dank and moldy little shelter. Her eyes passed over with out seeing much, eyes unfocused. Her breathing became almost passable for normal. After a moment she laid back down. It took her a moment to get her breathing under control. Shortly after her heart beat fell in line and stumbled back into a restless sleep.


	3. Decay

____________________________________________

The sleep-induced numbness ticked on. With each second past, the numbness increased. The intense needles of pain stabbing at every part of my flesh. Slowly seeping further to my core. Starting at my finger tips and toes, before spreading inward, until my whole body was infested with this toxic cures. I inhaled and prayed for sleep. And was finally rewarded.

Mussel in the dancing in the air, indulging in the sent that lingered. Leafs, grass, dirt and.... Rabbit! My tail whipped back and forth, mouth watering with excitement for the hunt. I press my mussel to the ground. Sniffing out the path of my prey. Leaping into action, the hunt has began. Then earth beneath my paws. The air whipping past me. The joy of the hunt, the freedom. Pure bliss. Trees passing by in a blur. The rabbit is close. I can almost taste it. I slow to a crawl, wedging my body into a bush. Ready to pounce. I stick my mussel out of the bush, scouting out the location of my pry.

Fear takes over. My scences are telling my to flea, unsafe. But I'm rooted to the ground, frozen in fear. Trapped. Dr. Davidoff slowly creeps forward, advancing upon me. Forcing me into a corner of the wear-house. Fear overwhelms my core, the need to survive takes over.

Bearing my teeth, I rushed forward. Skidding under his legs and crashing into the boxes behind him. The tower tumbles upon me. Trapped Again. I lay there listening to the foot steps, getting louder. Fear infects my mind, unable to see anything in front me. The foot steps stop. My front legs began to twitch, readying to pounce my attacker. One, two, three..... I bear my teeth and growl. Without hesitation, I leap through my prison of boxes. Spinning around, my out stretched arm lands on its target. My eyes lock with BLUE eyes, wide and full of terror. How did I get hear? Why am I human? Why is Chloe scared?

Glance around, Chloe is at eye level and feet dangling a foot and a half off the floor. We are back in the basement of the Lyle house. I let go of Chloe's arm and she tumbles to the ground. She starts to whine and rub her right arm. My eyes locked in on her arm. Deep purple and green marks start to form the out line of my hand. What have I done? No. She wasn't suppose to be here. That was meant for Dr. Davidoff not her.

Ok breathe. I just need to breathe. Ok ok ok, think. I um... I need to get her up stairs, check to see if I broke anything. Dropping to my knees and reaching my left hand out to help her up. The look in her eyes, fear, sent a chill down my spine. What have I done? She has every right to hate and fear me. I'm unsafe, a monster.

She slowly reaches for my hand. A small smile on her face. I couldn't help but feel a little relief and inhaled. The stench of rotting flesh slams into me and stumble back. Landing a few feet away from Chloe.

The stench is coming from Chloe. She started to drag her decaying corps towards me. The only thing left on the arm that I marked was her rotting meat. Flesh was hanging off of her other arm. Terror overwhelmed me, yet again. Crawling franticly to get away, my back collided with cement. I'm trapped I need to get out. Her rotting fingertips reached my foot.

My snap open. Panting for air. The stench is overwhelming. My God! Where is it coming from. Sitting up, I studied the room. My eyes locating the stench. The homeless man from the other room. He's dragging himself toward Chloe. She must have summoned him while she slept. I need to wake her up before he does and before demon spawn wakes up. Slowly I pulled myself out of the sleeping bag and crawl toward her.

"Chloe please wake up." Whispering as loud as I dare. Nothing. I leaned a little lower. "Chloe wake up." Again nothing. "Come on Chloe." My lips next to her ear. Oh please wake up. Please wake and don't scream.

"Come where?" She asked bairly audible and shifted her body. Her left shoulder was now facing me. "I'm trapped…. Craw space…. Skeletal fingers…" Chloe mumbled some more. I could hardly make out anything that she was saying. "Stink…Huhhhhhh….I'm trapped". Okay, well that worked so well. Asking her to wake up isn't working. She's confused.

I took a hold of her shoulders and shook. One eye opened slightly. Step one is completed. I glance at the rotting corpse. It's progressing faster then I thought. The decaying body has reached her ankles. Now the fun part, convincing her to-

"you're not helping" Chloe whined and shoved me. There go's having step one done. I need to wake her and fast. I've tried physically pulling her out of her dreams and asking her nicely. None of its worked so far. Ok think. I don't have time for this. "Chloe!" Maybe that was a little too loud. Oh please don't wake Tori. Chloe's eyes snapped open. I took a quick glance at her lower body. The undead creature has reached her calfs. I can't let her see him. I blocked her view by leaning directly over her. Her eyes where locked in on mine. Please be awake.

"Derek? What-?" She asked sleepily.

Covering her mouth with right hand, I slowly raised my left index finger to my mouth. "Shhh. Are you a wake now?" She nodded. "I need you to do something for me." Her eyes full of confusion. her eyes searching mine, she just studied my face. Her eyes growing wider and wider. Oh this can't be good. Please don't scream.

"Are you changing?" She asked in a hushed voice, pulling my hand away from her mouth.

"What? No. I'm fine. Just listen, Okay? Remember the body in the other room?" I spoke slowly, willing her to stay calm. She nodded. "Your going to think about that body for me, okay? About the spirit that was in it. You need to release the-"

"Release? I- I didn't Summon-" Cutting me off.

This is going to be simple. She's confused and there is no time to explain. Did she really not know that she summoned him? "Shh. Just concentrate on releasing it without waking the others. Can you do that?"

She nodded and tried to push her self up. I lunged for her shoulders, trying to prevent her from seeing the horror that awaits her.

My tactics might not have been the best. My full weight landing on her top half, colliding her head with the filthy floor. Her eye's wide and full of fear.

Did i hurt her? Again? Left in shock and fear that I harmed her, I had forgot the main reason to my action. To restrain her. I was completely taken off guard when she started to fight back. Her limbs flailing in all directions. Her left hand making contact with my cheek and taking some flesh as a souvenir. I fell back in shock. "Ow!" A drop of blood rolled down my check. Before I could attempt to hold back again, she scrambled up and caught a look at the corpse, crawling up her legs. Chloe froze and just stared at the object that was pinning her down. She let out a small whimper and the it stopped. She inhaled and was about to exhale when it continued its progress up her legs. And thats when I failed. She screamed.

Chloe's daze broke, struggling to get free. Her limbs flying, but she made no progress on her quest to get free. I grabbed her under her arm pit and pulled her up. Covering her mouth with my hand. I tried to wake her up gently and even asked her to release that poor soul, nicely. What was my reward? She attached and I still had to save her fr........

A high pitched scream interrupted my train of thought. The pitch, plus my over sensitive hearing was toucher. The pain was enough to threaten my sanity. Tori. Oh great! Not only did she draw blood but she also woke the demon spawn. A low growled slipped through my gritting teeth. "Shut up!" Chloe snapped her jaw shut. Did she think I was talking to her? Was she unaware that Tori is the one screaming?

To my relief she did as she was told. However the silence was filled shortly after with sharp and bitter tone. "what is that" Tori snapped. I could hear her fumbling for the flashlight, a faint clicking sound announced her success in finding the object of her quest. "What is that?" Tori demanded, flinging the light into my eyes, snapping them shut. Tori screamed again.

Simon shot out of bed. Standing ridged, preparing for a fight. Glancing around he let out a string of profanity.

Another growl slipped through. "Shut her up." My free hand flying up to point at Tori.


	4. Sorrow

_My huge frame blocked Tori from the view, which was a plus to have a Tori_

_free zone. She can only do harm not good. The scent of fear rolled off of_

_Chloe's small figure. Smelling her fear only increased the need to keep Tori_

_out of this room. I stalked closer to the door frame. I glanced over my left_

_shoulder, taking in Chloe's __silhouette__. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her heart_

_tripped over itself increasing the speed and throwing off the rhythm. With my eye sight I could see the cold_

_sweat streaked her pale face. I sighed along with her. I need to think._

_She MUST clam down. If she is unable to control herself in time, we're going_

_to have a bigger mess then the Edison group; the police will be such a joy._

_"Chloe! Calm down. You need to calm down." _

_Her shoulders fell and she nodded in agreement. Her eyes drifted until they_

_found there target, the rotting corpse. She inhaled. In and out, her_

_shoulders went ridged and she held her breathe. Oh this is not going well. Her_

_heart is still rising. I drew in a deep breathe, I need to also stay ca- oh_

_wait, was that? Sorrow? I inhaled again. Panic, fear, irritation and sorrow_

_all blending with her sent. Was she pitting herself for not being able to_

_focus? I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Clam down,_

_Chloe. Just calm down." I stated, trying to keep my voice empty. Showing her_

_that I was anxious will only hinder her progress. She pulled away from me_

_with a glare. Anger flashed through her eyes. _

_"You need to-"_

_"I know what I need to do," She snapped. Anger assaulted my nostrils,_

_replacing the sent of fear all together. Her eyes brows bunched together, a glare locked in_

_on me. _

_"What is that thing? Why is it moving?" Tori squealed. Oh that's just great._

_I failed at keeping her out. Why? Because I tried to calm Chloe down. I_

_failed at that too. Just wonderful. "Get her out of here." I snapped at_

_Simon. I know it's not his fault. She's just a pain in the ass all of the_

_time, why should now be any different. But a small part of me does. Just_

_keep her out. That's all he has to do. Please. To my relief Simon complied_

_to my silent plea and hauled her out. _

_Chloe steadied herself, inhaled a deep breathe and closed her eyes. The_

_homeless man crawled closer. Her eyes flew open to the new sound. A look of_

_disgust fell across her face. Her small body shook. Her eyes snapped shut_

_and held her breathe, again. Sorrow and fear mingled in the air, growing_

_stronger. Is she going to have a fit? She needs to calm down. Is she going_

_to be ok? Think! Ok new plan. If getting her to tackle the problem head on_

_is too over whelming for her and is causing her to stress out even more._

_Then maybe explaining the action itself might help. Hell it's worth a try._

_"You called it." I sighed and nodded toward the homeless man. "It's trying-"_

_"I didn't call anything." She snapped cutting me off._

_"Some how you summoned it, and it's trying to find you." I snapped back. Ok_

_well that didn't really work all to well. Irritation saturated the air around her. _

_With each new direction that she tried to escape the undead man would follow, dragging his corpse along the floor. She crabbed crawled in circles until she gave up. The beat of her heart pounded loudly. The sent of fear thickened. Is she giving up? "You have to release it." I demanded._

_"I'm trying." She whined_

_If explaining the steps or the cause won't work then maybe a direct command. "try harder."_

_She closed her eyes and began breathing in deep breathes._

_"Concentrate," _

_"I am. If you'd shut up-" She snarled._

_The zombie reached her legs. She stiffened but held still. Not even trying to creep away. Why? Is she going to scream again? Will she pass out? "What_

_did you do last time?" I whispered. She glared at me. "I'm trying to help." I defended. _

_"You'd help a lot if you'd shut up-" She said through gritting teeth._

_I cut her off with a glare."You need to release it Chloe. With all that_

_screaming, somebody's bound to have herd us, and you've got five minutes_

_before they burst through and see a corpse crawling - "_

_"Is that supposed to help me?" She huffed._

_"I didn't mean-"_

_"Out." She demanded._

_"I just-"_

_"OUT!" She ordered. Anger surrounded her sent._

_I retreated to the door frame. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm_

_herself. They snapped open to see the rotting skull a few inches away from_

_her face. Swaying back and forth. A whimper escaped from her._

_"Stop. P-Please stop." She whimpered a half hearted requested. She froze. It_

_had stopped. She stared, waiting for it start moving again. It was frozen_

_still just like her, awaiting her next command. Sorrow over whelmed the air._

_Why? _

_"M-move back," she whispered "Please."_

_It did, followed by a __rasping__ growl. "Lie down, please."_

_"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you back. I wasn't trying to." It_

_hissed at her. Head whipping back and forth, full of hate. _

_Fear and self loathing washed over her features as she stood above it,_

_staring down at its half decomposing skull. I understand now. It wasn't self pity. Her sorrow was for the soul that was_

_forced into its decaying corpse. _

_"I'm so sor-". She stopped in mid sentence and shook her head. Took a deep_

_breathe and closed her eyes. Her heart rate steady and breathe became even._

_What? How? I've been trying for the pass five minutes. With in thirty_

_seconds the body fell to the gowned. She held her breathe and opened one_

_partial eye. Then both snapped open. She exhaled her long over due breathe._

_She had done it. She released the poor soul. She was able to focus when felt_

_compelled to undue her faults. To make an amend to the wrong, not fear. She_

_held the needs of others above her own, even when she was in danger. Her desire or_

_even need to self protect, fear for herself, didn't out way others needs and_

_desires. Why? Even the 'kind' have limits. The basic need to self protect_

_normally overrides common curtices. She confuses me. Her methods of handling_

_things baffle me. _


End file.
